


A Prince And His Farmer

by Island_Girl97



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, medievalAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_Girl97/pseuds/Island_Girl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Overland Frost, Prince of the Moon Kingdom and son to the Moon King, Hates his royal life with all his heart, and his father even more.<br/>His mother died while giving birth to him and the only ones that really cares about him is his best friend, the Kingdoms’ wizard, the King’s most trusted Swordsman and his wife. </p><p>Until the day Jackson meets a farmer from a small village named Aster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was calm and the Castle was quiet, everyone was sound asleep…

 

Except for one hooded figure riding at full speed out through the Castle-gates, the figure rode a beautiful chestnut horse with golden mane and tail. The person had a hood over his head, but if anyone was awake, they would see glimpses of white hair and eyes, blue as a frozen sea.

 

The rider nudged his horse to run faster, the horse obeyed it’s rider’s orders and galloped over the huge fields into the dark forest surrounding the Castle.

 

It was hard to see in the darkness, the only light being the shining from the moon high above the two. This not being a problem for the running beings, both knowing the forest better than anyone else.

 

After galloping for what felt like forever, the rider slowed the horse to a calm trot, before they came to a slow walk.

 

“Sorry for pushing you like that Girl...” a young male voice broke the silents, “I just had to get away from that prison.” The mare neighed as if to forgive her master. The young man laughed softly and petted her under the mane. 

“You always knows how to make me feel better, don’t you Girl?” the horse neighed again and shook her head. 

 

The two walked further and further into the forest, deep enough for the moon not to reach their sight, a branch snapped to their left and the mare stopped.

 

“What’s wrong Wind?” the boy’s head snapped into focus as another sound was heard. 

“Let’s get out of here” and they were of again. 

 

With almost no light it was harder to see in front of them, the boy’s hood fell, revealing a young pale face, snow white hair and a pair of sharp blue eyes. He looked behind them when another sound was heard, he quickly turned his head foreword when noting was visible.

 

But not fast enough to notice the thick rope tied between two trees, before it made contact with his chest and threw him out of the saddle.

 

“Ahh-” he lost his breath for a second when his small body made contact with the hard ground 

“W-Wind” he gasped, trying again after he regained his breath again, this time louder. The chestnut mare still didn’t show, apparently to spooked to hear. “WIND” he called and tried to stand, a sharp pain in his side stopped him. 

 

“Great. Just great.” he said to himself “Can this day get any worse?!” there was a rumble in the bushes ahead of him, he froze and scooted backwards and held his breath when-- 

 

A small rabbit jumped out and ran away when it saw the boy. He sighed loudly but panicked when something was pulled over his head. He screamed and trashed to get away from whoever it was that trapped him.

 

“Ya sure it’s him?” he head a rough male voice 

 

“Of course I’m sure. Didn’t you see his hair?” another answered, this one a little softer but high pitched. “It’s the right brat, and believe me. When we tell the King we have him he’ll pay one hell of a price.” 

 

“Like hell you will!” the boy shouted and kicked the man behind him, struggling himself free despise his hurt side, and threw the item from his head. He took a good look at his ambushes, one was big and beefy, and the other was thinner and muscular. The big one almost growled and pulled out a dagger. 

 

“We need him alive” was all the thinner man said, the big one chuckled

 

“I’ll just teach the brat a lesson” 

 

“Bring it on” the boy whispered with a smirk, he reached for the thin silver sword attached to his left hip. Before the man attacked. 

 

The boy crouched low to avoid the dagger and slashed the man’s arm with his own sword, the man cried out and clutched his now bleeding arm,

 

“Ya little shit!” he growled “Ya’ll pay for that!” he went for the boy again, this time with a new tactic. Instead of going high, he went low. 

 

‘ _How predictable’_ the boy smirked and braced for the low blow, but the moment he lowered his sword, he was hit in the face with a hard fist- with a lot of strength behind. 

 

He lost his balance and almost fell to the ground, however- a hand grabbed hold of the front of his tunic and threw him headfirst into a tree. His vision was blurry for a second and he could feel something warm run down his forehead. “Urgh...” he was grabbed again before he fully regained his sight and was slammed into the ground for a second time that night. He cried out in pain and heard two voices chuckling above him.

 

“Not so cocky now, are ya brat?” 

 

“If you’re done playing around, maybe we could get going.” 

 

“Not yet, I wanna have a little fun with ‘im first..” The man pinned him down and held his arms above his head and he felt a thin strap around both his wrists 

 

“Get OFF!” he growled 

 

“This is what happens when ya mess with us brat” the man said and pulled out his dagger, this time putting the sharp point against the smallers chest. The boy panicked and struggled to get away, “Don’t move, it’ll only hurt more” then the tip easily sliced through the thin tunic and dug into skin, slowly being dragged down towards his stomach. The boy cried out and trashed underneath the much bigger male, he could feel tears collecting in his blue eyes and saw blood running down his front. He had a hard time registering anything after that, he only noticed when a new voice was heard. 

 

“Oi! Wha’s goin’ on here?” a man emerged from the trees and run to the two men, he knocked the big one away from the boy and focused on the other one, “What th’ell do ya think yer doin’?!” he growled, talking a protective stance in front of the injured boy, who now had tears freely running down his pale cheeks while he struggled to get his breathing under control

 

“Non of your business. Now, step aside and no-one will be hurt.” the thin one said, the new man reacted badly to his response

 

“As if no one already hasn’t” he growled and attacked the two, after a lot of hitting and kicking the two men retreated. 

He cursed as he knelt down to the now- unconscious boy, he has a gash on his forehead and the slice-mark would get infected of it wasn’t taken care of. At least the boy breathed regularly now.

 

**-0-**

 

**The Boy’s PoV**

 

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the unbearably pain on my chest, it felt like it was on fire! I also had a headache, silently praying I didn’t have a concussion.

 

“Good, yer awake” A voice said, My eyes shot open and I sat up- or was about to if my chest wouldn’t have protested

 

“Easy there kid, yer fine. Yer safe” the voice was calm and soothing 

 

“Wh- Who are you? Where am I?” I asked the man- he was tall, had tanned skin and blue-gray hair. He wore a dark green tunic along with gray pants and brown boots. When he turned to me I saw that he also had a thick brown bracelet on each wrist and tattoos on his arms, looking like nothing I’ve seen before, it looked like some kind of tribal markings. And his eyes was really green. 

 

“Ah’m Aster, I took ya into my hut to heal. Wha’s your name?” the man named Aster asked

 

“Jack.” I answered shortly, not needing him to know anything more. Aster nodded and asked another question when I said nothing more, 

 

“What were ya doing out there? Those two lugs didn’ seem very friendly, so ah guess they weren’t with ya.” He looked at my now bare chest wrapped in a white bandage. 

 

“I-I was out riding, I had an argument with my father..” which was kind of true,”And then I hit something and fell of my horse an- My Horse! WIND! I got- I gotta find her!” I panicked, only now remembering my chestnut mare. I tried to get up from the bed I was lying on when a strong hand held me down.

 

“If yer horse is a brown mare then she’s fine” he reassured

 

“Sh- she’s safe?” 

 

“Yeah, she’s in ma barn, Ya can see her once yer wound is better” he calmly said.

 

’ _Thank the Moon she’s safe’_ I thought when another thought entered my head 

“How long was I out?” 

 

“Couple of hours, sun’s soon rising.”

 

“I have to get back home, or someone’s gonna notice I’m gone” I sat up again, this time much slower and with the help of Aster, 

 

“Fine, ah don’ like ya up and about just yet. But ah’ll come with ya, where do ya live?” he asked and handled me my blue tunic and dark cloak. 

 

“Um, by the Castle of Moons.” I answered

“Good, then we’ll be there before the sun sets.” 

 

**-0-**

 

When I had reunited with my beloved horse we took of. I insisted that I would be fine on my own, and that he wouldn’t have to come with the whole way, but Aster only snorted and said “Yeah, ‘cus that went perfectly good last time ya did.” or ignored me and kept walking.

 

After hours of walking, and even more time just sitting still because “Yer not supposed to be walking at all yet, ya need to rest yer wound.” we finally arrived at the Castle.

 

“I can get back from here. Thank you so much for everything. I wouldn’t had made it on my own, I owe you my life.” I said with an honest smile. 

 

“Yer welcome kid, just promise me ya’ll stay indoors when it’s dark ‘kay?” I nodded and led Wind through the Castles huge gates, I left her at the stables after taken care of her and her equipment, before walking towards the Castle. 

 

At the port, a boy- two years older than myself- came running towards me.

“Jack! Where the hell have you been? North and Tooth have been worried sick! And what happened to your head?” 

 

“Don’t worry Jamie, I just hit a branch, I just took a nightly ride.” I tried with a smile

 

“You have been gone all last night and all day. You know I can read you like a book, we’ll talk later, just so you know. Right now the King wishes to see you.” 

 

I groaned “I should have guessed. Guess I see you tonight then.”

 

“If he let’s you go that easily” I turned away from my best friend and walked through the ports whispering to myself; 

 

“He won’t be able to stop me” 

 

**-0-**

 

Outside the great doors that I know led to the great hall and the throne room, I stood for a minute before pulling myself together and opened the doors.

 

There he sat, on his huge silver throne with a crown on his head. The King over the entire Moon Kingdom. The hall was full of other royals, no one even close to posses the power the King held. Everyone turned their heads to look at me when I entered.

 

The King looked at me with his blank face, never once pulling a muscle, I felt small compare to him and his power. But still I held my head high and met his gray eyes with my own blue ones.

 

“You wanted to speak to me.” I started with a calm voice, then it dropped slightly with venom as I called him the one thing I hated the most about him, 

 

“Father...” 


	2. Chapter 2

***Sneaks a glance* Um.. Hi *waves slightly* I am so sorry for delaying this for so long, I honestly don’t have an excuse to why- I’ve just been lazy. But I’ll try to get better from now^^**

 

**Anyway, as I told you in the Authors Note; I’ve made some slight changes, you don’t have to read it over if you don’t want to, I’ve just been correcting some grammar and some conversations^^**

 

**Hope you like it and feel free to leave a review^^**

 

**-0-**

 

Later that night, the Prince sneaked out to the stable. The King- his father- had grounded him and had guards stand by his door to be sure he didn’t leave. What they didn’t know was that Jack had a perfectly safe way to sneak down from his balcony and then sprint for the stables.

 

**-0-**

 

Jamie Bennett was giving the horses their last amount of food and water for the night, he stopped in front of a particular stall who belonged to the horse of one certain Prince. Wind raised her head when she heard him approach.

 

“Hey there Wind, what kind of trouble did your master get himself into last night huh? Nothing to dangerous I hope.” The brunet smiled softly at the horse, Jack was known for getting himself in all kinds of trouble, and more often than not he got Jamie to be a part of it. He and the young Prince had been best friends since they were small kids. The first time they met was ten years ago. Jamie had been 8years old when he followed his father into the Caste to discuss something with the King, when he had seen a 6year old Jack sitting boringly on the throne by the King’s side. The two had been inseparable since that day. 

 

“How is she?” Jamie was woken from his thoughts when a small voice spoke from behind him. Jack was standing at the opening of the stall and watched his best friend pet his horse. 

 

“She’s fine, just a scratch on the leg. Nothing serious.” he was quiet while the young Prince talked softly to his horse, 

 

“Hey girl.” He greeted the small mare softly, the golden horse greeted her master with a nudge and a soft neigh. “Are you okay? I am _so sorry_ for what happened last night. I promise not to ever make you go through something like that ever again.” The young boy sat down by one of the walls in the stall and his horse followed with her beautiful head. As if to let him know she was alright. Jamie sat down by his side and turned his head to the white haired boy. 

 

“What happened out there? You’ve never been out that long before. No matter how intense your fights are.” he asked quietly, he knew Jack would tell him if he was given time. Jack drew a deep breath and started explain how he had been attached by two men, and then who Aster was. At the end he showed the bandages tightly wrapped around his chest. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? That seemed pretty bad” Jamie said, Jack shrugged and gave a small smile 

 

“I’ve already talked with Sandy, and I’ll let North and Tooth know what happened tomorrow.

 

North- short for Nicholas St. North was the King’s best swordsman, and Jack’s teacher in weapons. Tina Toothiana North –Tooth- was his wife, working at the Castle as well, but as a nurse and nanny. She had been there when the Queen- Jack’s mother had lost her life after giving birth to him. They had helped raising Jack, and was more like his parents then the King ever would be.

 

Jamie nodded, “That sound good, how long are you grounded?” he didn’t have to ask to know that Jack was here without permission.

“At least a week, but if I know my father right it’ll be longer. So I need you to take Wind out for me, until I’m free again.” Jamie laughed 

 

“Since when are you actually listening to him? I think that’s the first time I hear you obeying him.” 

 

“I know, I don’t like it but he had threatened to stop my training with both North and Sandy if I don’t. So I have to.” And if Jack were a little more mature than he was, he could honestly say that he was not pouting. 

 

**-0-**

 

He knew that meetings with the Kingdom’s council was boring, but this was getting ridiculous. The only thing the older royals and his father talked about was some war- strategy with a Kingdom they were at peace with. It was not the first time he had heard the exact same thing as now- and he doubts it will be the last…

 

Since Jack had turned 14 he had been deemed old enough to be a part of the meetings that the King held once a week. And now, at the age of 16, the young Prince couldn’t think of anything that he found more boring than this.

Jack’s head perked when one of the men changed the subject.

 

“I have heard from the South Kingdom, their Princess shouldn’t be much older than the young Prince. Do you wish for me to sent a request from His Majesty?” he asked, and Jack couldn’t help but groan quietly. The only thing more annoying than war-strategies was when they mentioned a Princess. As the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Moons, we was to court a Princess from another Kingdom to later marry at the age of 18… He had already been forced to meet two Princesses already, unfortunately neither were of his taste. 

 

The first Princess had been like his complete opposite. She had obviously been raised properly, she was quiet, and had zero sense of adventure. All she did was smile and nod at everything.

 

The second one was far better, but she felt much more like a good friend or even something you could call a sister than anything else. She had a rebellious side that Jack liked and crazy much red hair. Her sense of adventure was even greater then Jack’s own and her amazing skill at archery made her very fun to hang out and compete with- for both Jack and Jamie.

But Jack was afraid if he denied one more Princess his father would more then less force him to marry the next one he saw fit. Which would be a problem since he had no interests in girls. If he knew, the King would banish him from the Kingdom so that was something he only told the ones closest to him.

 

The young Prince woke from his thoughts when the King bid the other farewell for now, and all the older men and women left the room. Jack was about to rise from his seat when his father addressed him as well.

 

“Jackson, I would like to speak with you.” 

 

“Yes, what is it?” he asked nonchalantly, the King ignoring his tone and spoke calmly;

 

“I know that you ignore your duties as a Prince, and that you rather spend your time with that _servant_ then with your studies. So I have come to the decision that until you start taking your duties seriously, I will stop any, and all training you have with the Wizard.” Jack stood suddenly and made the back of his chair hit the hard ground. 

 

“What?! You can’t be serious!” he shouted, not believing his ears 

 

“I have already spoken with the Wizard, no more magic until I see that you are responsible enough to care for your duties as well.” 

 

Jack made a face, “And if that don’t work? Gonna throw me into the dungeon along with all your other problems?!” he growled. That was the last straw for the King, he rose from his chair as well and spoke loudly,

 

“Watch your tongue boy. You may be Prince, but I am KING. My word are law. Now, Leave, I can not stand you in my sight anymore.” 

 

**-0-**

 

It had been little more then a month since Jack had been attached in the woods, and two days since his father had forbidden his use of magic, his staff had been taken from him as well. But he still had his beautiful silver sword. One North had crafted, and given to him on his 16 th birthday.  _‘Not that it could help him control his magic like his staff do’_ he thought bitterly, he really wanted to freeze something right now- especially one specific lake right on front of him. Wind stood calmly by his side, the mare raised her head at her masters frustration and let out a low noise, Jack petted her forehead and she continued eat the green grass. 

 

“Why don’t we run away from here, huh?” he asked the horse, “We could find a place where no one tells us what to do, without any stupid duties.” the young Prince sat down in the grass and watched a deer and it’s kid carefully making their way to the other side if the lake. “Then my father could find a more suitable heir to take my place. Since I’ve never been good enough” The deer kid looked towards him as he spoke, Jack laughed softly and made a clicking sound towards it. It’s tiny ears raised high, and it took some stapling steps towards the boy. It’s mother followed a couple steps behind- ready in case the human would do anything. 

 

The kid was now close enough to touch, but Jack wanted the mother to understand he meant no harm first, “Hey there little guy” he smiled at the kid, it sniffed his hand and made a soft sound, the mother took a step foreword before stopping, she raised her head before quickly nudging her kid and bolting in the other direction. Wind stood uneasy and Jack noticed the birds had stopped making sounds and the wood was dead silent. Before he heard voices and quickly mounted his steed and took off.

 

He laughed in relieve when he no longer heard the soldiers, he didn’t need to see to know it was his father’s soldiers that was out looking for him. He dismounted and looked around, scratching the back of his head he chuckled “Seems like we got a little to far, I don’t recognize this path. Let’s see if we can find out way back”

 

After a lot of walking, the pair stopped when he realized he was back where he started- he had been walking in circles!

 

“Well- would you look at that? We’re officially lost.” he groaned, Wind raised her head and looked at something further away, “Do you see anything, Girl?” 

 

“Oi! Ya need help?” came an oddly familiar voice, and a man emerged from the forest. Jack quickly realized it was the man who saved his life almost a month back. 

 

“Hey, It’s you.” he said, not the most thoughtful thing to say, but yeah.

 

“Yeah, me. Watch’a doin here kid? Aren’t ya a little far from home?” he man- no. Aster if he remembered correctly, gave a grin. 

 

“I’m just exploring, and kind of lost track of where I was going” he admitted, 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help ya out. Bet you found the path that goes ‘round in a circle.” It wasn’t a question and Jack felt his cheek heat up in embarrassment. 

 

“I’d appreciate that, thanks” 

 

**-0-**

 

Another two weeks had gone by since Jack was attacked in the forest, and he met Aster. The young prince admitted that he maybe spent a little more time in the forest then he usually did before, if only to see the man that saved. He and the older had quickly gotten to know each other and considered themselves friends. Jack’s injury had fully healed and his father had allowed him to continue his magic training with Sandy. 

 

Despite trusting both the wizard, North and Tooth, Jamie was the only one that knew about the man he had gotten so close to, Jamie had obviously promised not to tell anyone, which Jack was utterly grateful for. 

 

Said two boys stood in a comfortable silence while in the stable, one was making some of the horses ready for the solders and the other was grooming and caring for his own two horses. Wind and an old stallion Jack had had since before he learned how to ride, Blizzard was a working horse from far up the north, far to big for the tiny prince when he first received him from North, but the kindest horse to exist.

Jack smiled at some of the best memories he had with his old friend, like how he and Jamie used to sneak out and both would sit on his back while they rode, or how Blizzard was the reason he started loving the beautiful animals in the first place. He must have been smiling, for Jamie gave him a knowing look from across the stable,

 

“What?” Jack asked his friend, who shrugged with a small smirk,

 

“Nothing, just wondering what you’re smiling about?” 

 

“Just all the things we’ve done from Blitz’s back, and the places we’ve seen” he smiled and patted the strong dark neck in front of him. 

 

“Huh, could have swear you were thinking about something else, or _someone_ to be more specific. Someone you’ve been spending more time in the forest with.” he teased his friend, this making the poor prince blush, and he now regretted telling the brunet about his possibly crush on the green eyed man. 

 

“I wasn’t.” he argued. But his smile didn’t falter. 

 

“When are you going to tell North or Tooth?” Jamie asked when he had saddled the last horse, “Because I’m pretty sure you haven’t done that already.” 

 

“I will, I promise. I just- I’m not sure of how. The part how I met him is easy, it’s the other part I’m scared off, they’ll both know there’s something more, I don’t connect with people easy enough for it to be something normal.” Jack said and bit his lip. “Not to mention he is a couple of years older then me, not sure they’d like that...” 

 

“I’m sure they’ll understand, and remember- I’m on your side, whenever you decide to tell them.” Jamie gave him a kind smile, one that Jack returned, and sighed. 

 

“Can’t you switch life with me? You’d be the prince, marry whatever princess you like and get everything you want on a silver platter, and I could hang out here all day.” he laughed, it was far from the first time he wished he was born to something simpler like Jamie had. 

 

“Sure, I just need your white hair and blue eyes.” he made a face “And find a knight in shining armor to fall for like you have.” he laughed and ducked for the brush that was headed his way, aiming for his face. 

 

“Shut up already,” Jack grumbled “And he didn’t have any shining armor.” he whispered to himself. 

 

 

 


	3. Authors note, last one.

Hey everybody, long time no see I guess… You know what the first thing I told myself was before I published any story? That no matter what I won’t abandon anything, I will continue them until they’re done because I know the feeling when someone ends a story you’re reading.

 

Guess I’m letting myself down then. I’m so sorry for doing this but I won’t continue with this. I have tried to get back into it and I’ve been going back and forth more times then I can count if I should continue or not. I’ve lost my interest for Rise of the Guardians, and I don’t have the motivation to write anything for fandoms I’m not watching. Hell- I’m barely motivated to write stuff for the fandom I’m into right now.

 

I should have done something sooner with this, so you guys wouldn’t have to wait this long- but writing fanfictions haven’t really been a priority for me these last couple of months, so once again I’m sorry for talking this long to make up my mind for real.

 

If anyone have an idea of how to continue then you’re more then welcome to take over for me^^

 

Unless you’re in the Voltron- legendary defender or Final Fantasy XV fandoms we won’t see each other anymore, take care guys<3

 


End file.
